All The Way
by Allora L
Summary: Pai and Lettuce go all the way. Takes after "Third Date". Rated M for a reason. PXL


**I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**WARNING IF YOU DON'T LIKE M RATED MATERIAL THEN DON'T READ!**

**This takes place after "Third Date".**

**Cyniclon's ship**

It had been a whole year since Pai and Lettuce started dating and they couldn't be happier. Pai and Lettuce had just gotten back from a date and Pai transported them to his room on the ship.

"Did you have fun?" Pai asked Lettuce as he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes." she said smiling. Pai leaned down and kissed her. He started to move his hand up and down her back as he continued to kiss her. Lettuce wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back. Slowly Pai and Lettuce moved to his bed. Lettuce laid on her back and Pai laid on top of her. He began to undo Lettuce's braids.

"Lettuce…" he said "there's something that's been on my mind lately."

"What is it Pai?" she asked looking up at him.

"Well…" he said sitting up "it's been a year, and all we've done is made-out." Pai said blushing. "I was wondering if it wouldn't be objectionable to you if we could…mate?" he said looking down and rubbing his neck.

Lettuce blinked a few times trying to process what he just asked. It had been a year and they had been on their fair share of dates. At times she even had fantasies of what it would be like. "Pai…I…" she began.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." he said feeling like a fool.

"No Pai it's alright if you ask. In fact" she said blushing "I too have been thinking about it."

"Really?" he asked in shock. Lettuce nodded. "So you don't mind if we mate?"

"I don't mind." she said smiling. Pai's eyes lit up like a kid's in a candy store and a smile came across his face.

Pai stood up and took his shirt off, showing off his toned chest. Lettuce stood up and slid off the straps that held up her dress, letting it fall to the ground, leaving her in a pair of green underpants with a chibi dolphin on it and a pale green bra. Pai stared at her in her undergarments. He then slid down his pants leaving him in a pair of black boxers, causing Lettuce to blush along with Pai.

He sat on the bed and started undoing his wraps on his legs, taking off his shoes, and taking off his wristbands. He started to undo his hair band and Lettuce undid her braids letting her long wavy hair flow down. Pai stood in front of Lettuce and placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. Slowly they made their way back to the bed and sat on it.

Pai reached his hands around her back and struggled with undoing the hooks on her bra. Lettuce finally reached her hands back and unclasped it for him. She slid the straps down off her shoulders and let her bra fall her chest. Pai stared at her bare chest. He slowly moved his hands towards them unsure if he was allowed to touch them.

"It's okay Pai, go ahead." Lettuce said reassuring him. Pai moved his hands forward and touched them. He cupped them in his hands and felt her soft skin against his fingertips. Lettuce moaned in pleasure at his warm caring touch. Lettuce laid down on the bed and pulled him down with her by grabbing his shoulders. Pai started moving his hips forward and back against hers. Lettuce felt Pai's member poke her, begging for entrance.

"You're beautiful. I love you." Pai said staring into Lettuce's eyes and gave a smile. "So…" he said nervously "I guess we remove our underpants now." Lettuce nodded. She placed her fingers in the waistband of Pai's underpants and began to slowly pull them down till they were off his hips and around his thighs. Lettuce quickly took a peek at Pai's erect member, causing both of them to turn bright red. He slid them off the rest of the way and tossed them on the ground.

He then put his fingers in her waistband and slowly pulled her panties off her legs. He took a glance at her area. He leaned his body forward on top of hers and started kissing her, his tongue licking the bottom of her lip asking to go inside of her mouth. She opened her mouth and let it gain entry and swirled her tongue against his. Pai broke off their kiss to speak. "If you want me to stop at anytime tell me, I don't want to hurt you." he said.

"Okay." she said. Pai positioned himself and slowly moved his member into her causing them both to let out a moan of pleasure. Lettuce clenched Pai's shoulders as she felt her hymen break. Pai quickly pulled his hips back.

"Lettuce are you okay?" he asked panicking. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." she said breathing heavily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. "We can continue."

Pai eyed Lettuce unsure. "Sure." he said. He positioned himself and slowly moved back inside her again. He slowly moved his hips in and out. Lettuce and Pai moaned in pleasure. Lettuce's walls began to form to the shape of Pai's member. Pai moved his right hand and felt around Lettuce's area till he found her clitoris causing her to pant quicker and throw her head back into the pillow.

"Pai, please do it faster." she said face now blushing and heart racing. Pai pushed his hips in and out faster and faster as he moaned and panted. He moved his fingers faster around her area.

"Lettuce…I…don't…know…if…I…can…hold…out…for…much…l onger." he said in-between pants.

"Me…either." she said. Pai then felt a pressure in his member and it finally released it as did Lettuce simultaneously. Pai collapsed his head next to Lettuce's and laid on top of her.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she said exhausted. Pai rolled off top of her and laid there panting.

"That was the best thing ever." he said chuckling. Lettuce nodded in agreement. She turned onto her side and put her hand on Pai's chest feeling his heart still racing. Pai wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Thank you." he said.

"You don't have to thank me Pai." she said smiling. Pai turned to his side and stared into Lettuce's eyes. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and put his hand on the side of her cheek. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. They both laid there naked underneath the sheets, hearts slowing down, and eyes closing. He wrapped his arms around Lettuce and brought her in close to him. They both fell asleep in each others arms not worried about the bloodstained sheets.

Kisshu and Taruto were standing outside Pai's door, both of them with their mouths wide open, they had heard the commotion.

"Good for Pai." Kisshu said. _Maybe Koneko-chan is ready too?_ Kisshu thought. "I'll see you later Taruto." he said transporting off.

Taruto stood there and looked around unsure what to do. He shrugged and decided to go and visit Pudding, leaving Pai and Lettuce all alone on the ship in each others arms.

**Sorry it's so short but I have to limit interactions. **

**I get many people who read my stories and don't review, so if you could review that would be appreciated. Also don't forget to check out my poll, I got different ones going so check them out from time to time.**


End file.
